Burning Bright
by Charlotte Lobster
Summary: Both games are done, the real fight has begun. My version of the third book.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The country is in chaos. Rebellion is inevitable. The only way to live is to win. And the only way to win is to fight.**

Disclaimer: (for the whole story): I, sadly, do not own _The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, _or the nameless third book.

_A/N: First, do NOT read if you haven't already finished Catching Fire. This story contains MAJOR spoilers from the book. And I don't want to ruin it for anyone. Anyways, I just had to write this after I finished the second book. This may be the only way I survive the wait for the last book. So hopefully it helps you make out the wait, too._

* * *

Chapter One

District 13

* * *

It has been too long.

Five days. That's how long I have been in - well, under - District 13, but it feels like forever.

I silently get up from the cot I have been lying on. Prim sleeps soundly on the other side of the room. I am so thankful she and my mother made it out of the bombings in District 12 safe. I pull back the curtain that separates our room from the rest of the underground district and into the maze that is this place.

It is basically a big tunnel down here. The dirt from the ground is packed tightly against the walls and wooden supports hold the roof up, preventing it from caving in. Rooms come off the many halls that the refugees stay in, most from District 12. Curtains act as doors to give families privacy.

Only one building stands above ground here, the hospital. Recently, more people are living there then underground. Most people who escaped District 12 during the strike were seriously injured. The one time I went into the hospital with my mother, I was astounded my the number of people coated with burns and cuts. I have made a point not to go back since.

I wander the endless halls as I have done every night I've been here. Sleep seems like a foreign concept to me by now. I walk by one room and a bloodcurdling scream causes me to jump. I pull back the curtain and immediately wish I had not.

This room causes me the most remorse. It is the room for the orphans, the kids whose parents died in either District 12 or in other districts during uprisings. I may completely understand the feeling of losing one parent, but I cannot even begin to imagine what the lose of both is like. No matter how many times I have felt alone, I always know there is someone who cares whether I live or die. These kids have only themselves.

By now the yelling has stopped and I hurriedly back out of the room. My back hits one of the dirt walls and I sink down, dropping my head in my hands.

How did everything go so wrong? Winning the Hunger Games is supposed to be a good thing, a great thing even, for the victor. It should assure us the one thing that only the Capitol has, safety. All of District 12 should have been protected from starvation for a year. My mother and Prim should have been freed from hunger for life. Everyone should have had this assurance because Peeta and I won. Peeta...

I feel unbelievably useless. Haymitch told me that I am needed if we are going to have a chance in getting the other districts to join the fight. Apparently, though, I am not important enough to attend the secret planning sessions he and a few others hold every night. Sure, if I pass the room they are in on my midnight jaunts, I will stop and eavesdrop, but I think I should at least be given the option to go to their meetings. If I am such a necessity, I should be given a say.

I search the halls for their room. They use the same one every night, but everything looks the same here. I know I am close when I begin to hear the voices. Soon, I'm standing outside the door, hidden in the shadows, listening to the conversation.

There is five of them, the same people every night. Haymitch, Plutarch, Beetee, Finnick, and a man named Greyson. Greyson is the grandson of a resident of District 13. His grandfather and a handful of others were the survivors after the destruction of their district. They are the people who started this underground society. And now Greyson acts as the leader of 13.

"We need some sort of advantage," I hear Finnick say.

"Sheer numbers won't be enough," Haymitch agrees.

His voice makes me frown. I have done nothing to mask my resentment towards him for the past few days. He lied to me before the games, so the least he could do now is include me in the planning of a rebellion I am supposed to lead instead of making me feel so unimportant and worthless.

A plan begins to take form in my head. I have to do something, and if I cannot fight the Capitol right now, I will do something else. So, I push myself off the dirt wall and into the bright light of the meeting room.

The five men sit around a wooden table. They fall silent as they notice me striding into the room.

"We're busy, sweetheart," Haymitch says. He's been just as hostile with me as I have been with him.

The four others exchange concerned looks. To be honest, Finnick and Beetee have earned a small piece of hatred from me for lying and playing me just like Haymitch. I scowl at them all before talking.

"I'm leaving," I announce. More worried looks are passed around the room.

"Where to?" Haymitch asks calmly, the only one of them who seems to be uncaring.

"The Capitol."

Finnick decides to step in. "Katniss, you can't just-" He tries to say, but Haymitch interrupts.

"No, I want to hear this," He says then turns to me, "So how do you plan getting there? By walking?"

"If I have to," I respond, realizing I should have given this more though before barging in here and making a fool of myself.

Haymitch just nods, sarcasm starting to creep into his voice, "So after the five or six week hike to the Capitol, how are you planning to get inside?"

My frown deepens. "I'm sure I will figure something out if it's going to take so long to get there," I snap, not wanting to give Haymitch the satisfaction of winning.

"I hope so. Because once your spotted, you'll be arrested and killed immediately."

"Look," I say, "I'm tired of sitting around here doing absolutely nothing. You won't let me come to these planning sessions and share any ideas I may have, and you don't even bother updating me on what you all talk about. So you five can stay here, have secret meetings, and do nothing, but I'm going to the Capitol and I'm bringing back Peeta. And, I won't be arrested or killed because I'll stay hidden."

Once I am finished, I turn on my heel and head out of the room. They call out for me to wait, but nothing they can say will make me stop.

"He's dead."

Except that.

I freeze, halfway across the room, from Haymitch's words. They echo through my head, causing a sick feeling to rise then settle in my chest. Dead. I shake my head, trying to erase the thought from my mind. Impossible, it cannot be true. It just can't.

I slowly turn back around to face the table of five again. Four pairs of eyes have suddenly become interested in the floor, walls, table, ceiling, everything except Haymitch and I.

"How do you know?" My voice is only whisper.

"Why would they let him live?" Is Haymitch's answer.

And I realize, he doesn't know. He's lying. Always lying. Willing to tell me anything right now, so I won't leave. So I won't risk my life. So _his_ plan stays in motion. But I had my own plan in the arena, and I have my own plan now. I'm done with laying low.

I shake my head at him once and say, "Your wrong." Then I flee from the room.

Fifteen minutes pass and I am outside of the underground world, trekking through the surrounding forest. A bag of supplies rests on my shoulder as I move stealthily across the ground. I like the forest up here. It reminds me of my own. So unlike the strange jungle I was surviving in just over a week ago.

I begin to create a game plan in my head. The Capitol is at least five weeks time away from where I am now. Thinking about the amount of food I packed, I realize my first problem. I only have enough food to last for one week, maybe ten days if I conserve it. I could try to hunt when my food supply runs out, but I don't have a weapon with me. District 13 may have an ample stock of nuclear weapons stashed underground, but there is a surprising lack of bows and arrows.

So, by the looks of things, I may not even make it halfway to the Capitol before starving to death.

Stopping, I throw down my pack in frustration. This is hopeless. I have no actual strategy on getting into the Capitol. And even if I somehow did reach and enter it, where would I even begin to look?

I turn around so I am facing the way I came from. District 13 is out of sight, and I'm grateful for it. I cannot go back just yet. I would be too ashamed to come back now.

It is still dark out, so after retrieving my bag from the ground, I climb up a decent sized tree and make camp for the night. The pack serves as an slightly comfortable pillow and soon enough I am pulled into a world of blackness.

* * *

_So leave me a little note if you will._

_Like it? Hate it? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing chapter 1. I hope you like the second one._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I awake the next morning to the sound of heavy footsteps walking through the woods. Within seconds I am alert, my bag secure around my shoulders and my body crouching on the branch. But its only Haymitch.

"Sleep well?" He asks, standing under the tree.

"What do you want?" I demand as I begin my descend.

"To show you something back in thirteen," He says and turns back. When he senses I am not following he adds, "You wanted to be included. Now you are."

With a sigh, I follow silently across the forest floor. It is early; the sun is only beginning to peak out from behind the hospital building. That building is the only marker for District 13. The door that leads underground is invisible until you are right up on top of it.

Haymitch leads me deep into the underground maze. We stop in front of a room that I have never been in before. I realize why when we step inside.

This room does not have the usual dirt walls and floors of most. Instead, wooden boards have been placed all around. Rows of shelves and tables fill the space. Pieces of metal, wire, and hundreds of tools are strewn across the tops of every table. Beetee stands behind one counter, working on something.

"Katniss," Beetee says when he notices Haymitch and I, "Come here. I want to show you this."

I walk forward, leaving Haymitch in the doorway. This room is a disaster. I cannot see how Beetee could possibly be creating something out of these parts that have been tossed aimlessly around.

When I reach him, Beetee shoves something in my hands. It made out of wires with a tiny switch on one end. "Here," He says, "I came up with this idea after what you said last night. About not being seen."

"He's been working nonstop since you stormed out," Haymitch adds from across the room.

I glance at Haymitch, then to the wires in my hands, and then back to Beetee who is watching me expectantly.

Flipping the thing around in my hands, I ask, "What is it?"

Beetee takes it from me, wordlessly, then slides the wires around my arm until my entire forearm is surrounded.

"Flip the switch," He orders, once everything is secured.

So I do.

Immediately, the wires disappear, leaving only the near microscopic switch visible. Whatever this thing is, it's making my arm nearly transparent. Waves ripple where skin should be and I can see through it to the cluttered ground.

Beetee is explaining, "Now, this is just a work in progress, so it will be perfect by the time I'm finished. I used the technology from the force field, but modified it so the light will- Don't touch it!"

I jerk my hand back, away from my arm. "Why not?" I ask, my voice a little shaky from being startled.

"Weren't you listening? This is like the force fields from the arena. It will shock you if you touch it, but only from the outside," He tells me.

"What is this thing?"

A small, proud smile spreads across Beetee's lips. "It will be a complete invisibility suit."

I look back at my arm in awe. Invisibility suit. With that, getting into the Capitol and staying out of sight would be no problem. And if there were multiple suits... we could do a lot of damage.

"When will you have it finished?" I ask Beetee, excitedly, my mind imagining more and more ways to use this new weapon.

"I should have two completed in a few days," He answers, then adds, "Just in time for your trip."

"Trip?"

Haymitch speaks up now. "You're about to learn about that part of the plan. Now, follow me."

We walk back through District 13, leaving Beetee in the lab with his invention. Soon, we're entering the room were the planning meetings have been being held. Anticipation rushes through me knowing that I am finally being included.

Once everyone is seated around the wooden table, Haymitch, Finnick, Plutarch, and Greyson share their plan with me. As soon as Beetee has finished two of his invisibility suits, Haymitch and I will take them and travel through every district to gain their allegiance to the rebellion. I question them about this, fully aware that almost all of the districts have had some sort of uprising recently. They explain that if we are going to stand a chance against the Capitol, we need everyone united. Local riots are the perfect start to the large fight, but we need to strike with as many as possible if we plan on winning.

Although I am not thrilled with the idea of traveling with Haymitch through eleven districts for two weeks, I know we are the best suited for the job.

Once we return from our trip, Finnick and Plutarch will use the suits to sneak into Capitol. The plan is to fly either to District 11 or 1 - the only districts still sending trains to and from the Capitol - and sneak onto one of the cargo trains. Then, the hard part comes. They will set up explosives - Haymitch and I are supposed to collect them from 3 - in various important Capitol buildings like the Training Center, the President's Building, the Peacekeeper Training Facility, and so on. As soon as Finnick and Plutarch are safely out, we set off the bombs. Then, finally, the fight begins.

Greyson will stay back in District 13 to man the weapons they have stored here. The rest of us along with the population of 13 and hopefully 1, 2, and 4 will be gathered near the outer walls of the Capitol. During the weeks before, the other districts will be creating havoc, and hopefully attracting attention from Peacekeepers and the Capitol. Districts 1, 2, and 4 will be quiet, so when they revolt and break out, the Peacekeepers will be caught off guard. And with more Peacekeepers in the other districts, the Capitol should be slightly more vulnerable.

I like the plan, except for one part.

"I want to go to the Capitol," I tell them once they are done explaining.

From Haymitch I get a firm and simple 'no'. Finnick explains that he and Plutarch are the ones going because they know the layout of the city the best. But, I don't care, I need to get into the Capitol.

"We'll get everything done faster if I go," I try to persuade them.

"If that was the real reason to why you wanted go, then maybe, but we all know it's not," Haymitch tells me.

"I'm not going to do anything but help," I say, although it is a lie.

Greyson shakes his head. "It's too risky. We need you to stay away from the Capitol until the rebellion begins."

Reasoning is obviously not going to work. "I am going."

Haymitch looks me square in the eye, "No, Katniss, you're not."

"I think Katniss should go with Finnick and Plutarch."

Everyone's attention is turned to the doorway. Beetee is standing there, fiddling with the a wire in his hands.

Haymitch shakes his head disapprovingly before asking, "And why is that?"

Beetee stops fidgeting and firmly clasps the wires in his hands. "Because, she's right. Three people would get the job done faster than two. And the less time spent in the Capitol, the better? Right?" He says, then disappears into the hall.

"Right," Plutarch adds, suddenly. Haymitch and I both give him a confused look. He shrugs before saying, "I, too, think that Katniss should go."

"Three against three," I say, although I'm uncertain if my vote truly counts.

Haymitch frowns, visibly upset. "We'll talk about this again when we get back from the districts," He says after a moment of silence. Once he sees the small smile playing on my lips, he adds, "But as of now, you're staying here."

"Well, then, until next time," I say then leave the four men, pleased with how things are going so far.

Retracing my previous path, I search for Beetee's lab, hoping to find him in there. I want to ask him why he backed me up, especially when the others were so openly opposed to my idea. Lucky for me, he is still in his room, working on the suit.

"Hello, Katniss," He says, looking up over his glasses when he notices I am there.

I nod as I walk over to the table he is working at. Somehow, he seems to find exactly what he is in need of in this chaotic mess.

I spend a minute, trying to think of how to state my question, until deciding to just be blunt. "Why did you help me out back there?" I ask.

He makes a few adjustments to the invention before answering. "I wasn't just helping you, but the whole revolution plan."

My eyebrows knot together in confusion. "How so?"

Beetee sets down the wires and tools. "We need to keep you in this rebellion now, just as we needed to keep in you in alliance during the games. You know how we kept you in the alliance," He explains.

"By keeping Peeta alive?" I question, remembering what I was told when I first woke up in the hovercraft that was transporting us to District 13.

"Exactly," He says then goes back to his work.

"So you think he's still alive?" I ask, even though I know Beetee does. Why else would he be aiding me with sneaking into the most dangerous place for me at the moment? But what I want to know is why. Beetee is a smart person, and has a reason for everything he does. So what is his reason for this?

"I do," He answers without looking up. After a few seconds of silence he adds, "But I cannot share with you why. At least not until you return from visiting the other districts."

I am about to inquire further, but chose against it. I've gotten plenty of information today, and decide not to push my luck. Instead I reply with an 'okay' and begin to leave, but have to pause as I'm passing out the doorway. I have just one more request to make.

"Beetee? How many of those suits do you think you can make while Haymitch and I are gone?" I ask.

He looks up over his glasses again, a knowing look in his eyes. "I'll have to make at least two more for Finnick and Plutarch. How many will you need?"

I open my mouth to reply with one, but close it as soon as I'm reminded of Johanna, and how she kept Wiress and Beetee alive for so long. Then I remember Enobaria and the conversation we tried to have back at the Training Center. And when I think of the Training Center, Effie Trinket pops into my mind with Cinna then Portia. I very well can't leave them all in the Capitol with an attack so soon to come.

So I answer, "As many as you can make."

* * *

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_So except updates once a week. My work load is already crazy and I can only find to time to write on the weekends. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the all the reviews. You're spoiling me with niceness. But don't be afraid to give any criticism (as long as it's constructive). I can take it! Plus, it'll help_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Waiting is the most irritating thing in the world.

I know Beetee is working as hastily as he can, but I can barely wait for the day when his work is completed. The sooner Haymitch and I can leave, the sooner we will get back. And for my plan, timing is pivotal.

While we wait, our plans are perfected. Haymitch says he is resolved to keeping me out of the Capitol. Even so, every strategy we now have includes me.

Haymitch and I intend to acquire a train schedule when we are in District 1. Once we return, Plutarch, Finnick, and I will use this to set times to get in and out of the Capitol by stowing away on trains.

As soon as we're in the Capitol, the three of us will separate. First, we'll each head for an area on the outer wall that protects the city from the rest of Panem. After the explosives are assembled, we'll head into the city to our predetermined destinations.

Plutarch will take the Peacekeeper Training Building and the Armory. I'll set up in the Training Center, placing a bomb in the above and below ground sections. Finnick will be at the President's Building and the Capitol Jail, a place I was unaware existed until now. Plutarch explains that the Avoxes are kept in the jail when the tributes are not at the Training Center.

At first, I try to trade with Finnick because I assume that if Peeta and the others would be anywhere in the Capitol, the Jail would be the place. But Plutarch is set on me going to the Training Center. I realize, after a few minutes, that he knows whatever Beetee does, but is not telling me. So I give in, and stay with the Training Center.

Once we are done setting up, the three of us will meet at the train station and travel back to District 1. Then, we fly to 13 and prepare for attack.

Finally, after five days, Beetee is finished. He calls Haymitch and I into his lab to test out the suits.

He explains them to us as we assemble them on our bodies. "You'll be completely invisible while the suit is activated, to the eye, cameras, everything. I've even managed to make the 'chink' near impossible to see. Now, they won't last forever so be sure to only have them on when necessary. And remember, the suits are like the force fields, so do not allow anyone to walk into them," Beetee pauses, tapping his fingers to his chin for a moment, "Oh! And whatever you do, do not let two activated suits touch each other."

I fully dressed in the wire suit now. "What would happen?" I ask absentmindedly, still examining the wires.

"I'm not exactly positive, but simply stated it would be bad," Beetee says, "Very, very bad."

Haymitch grunts. "Well, how do you turn these things on?"

"Wave your hand down then back up your arm, "Beetee tells us, demonstrating by hovering his right hand down and up the length of his left arm.

Haymitch and I copy his movements. Once our fingers reach the top of our arms, we disappear. I shake my arms around, getting used to the invisibility. It's an odd sensation, feeling your limbs move and knowing where they should be, but not actually seeing them.

"They turn off the same way," Beetee says.

I wave my hand over my arm again, and I'm back. Haymitch reappears a few seconds later.

"These are incredible, Beetee," I praise. Haymitch nods his agreement.

Beetee smiles with pride. "Oh, and..." He begins to search through a pile of rubble, "Here." He hands us both a small circular device.

"What is this?" Haymitch asks while I inspect the circle. It's black and looks almost like a little speaker.

"Place it in your ear," Beetee says, "It's a communication device and will help you know where the other is. The microphone is sensitive and will pick up any sounds you make, so you can talk as quietly as possible."

I position it in my ear. "Can you hear me?" I whisper, making as little noise as I can.

I see Haymitch's mouth moving, but can only hear him through the earpiece. "Loud and clear."

A small laugh escapes me. "Thanks Beetee. This is great."

"Really is," Haymitch agrees. "Now let's get going."

"Good luck," Beetee calls out as we head out of the room. I wave back before following Haymitch through the district.

"So how are the other districts?" I ask, walking next to Haymitch.

He frowns. "They won't be anything like they were during the tour. Expect to see some violence on the streets."

I nod, worried at how bad they could be. "Were going to eleven first, right?"

"Yep. We haven't had any contact with them for two weeks, but they were stable last time we checked in. Sending food throughout the country."

We turn a corner and there, at the other end, is Gale. I haven't seen him for days. He's been avoiding me since we landed in District 13, I'm sure of it, but I don't know why. Then again, it's not as if I've made a huge effort to seek him out. I give a small wave, but as expected, he turns around and heads the opposite direction.

Haymitch, who has been watching, raises his eyebrows in question.

"Don't say anything," I warn, not wanting to hear one of his remarks.

"I wasn't going to," He says with a hint of a smirk.

"He's been avoiding me," I say defensively.

"Maybe because of the way you've been ghosting around the district," Haymitch comments.

"I haven't been... ghosting?" I say, giving him a look.

Haymitch just shrugs as we arrive at the room that holds District 13's hovercrafts. They are designed identically to the ones from the Capitol, luckily, so we will be able to land right next to the Mayor's building in each district without raising suspicion from Peacekeepers.

Finnick is waiting, directly in front of our hovercraft. "Katniss, I need to talk to you," He says as we approach.

"Make it fast," Haymitch orders, climbing up the ladder.

"What do you need?" I ask Finnick.

He pulls a bag out from behind his back. As he lifts the top up, I see there is one of Beetee's invisible suits in it. "I was wondering if, when you're in District four, you could look and see if she's still there? If Annie's still there," He asks.

I take the bag from him. "Do you think she'll still be in the Victor's Village?" I ask, remembering an earlier conversation when Haymitch said the Capitol would use her as bait.

"I... don't know. But you'll check?" Finnick asks.

"And in return?" I ask, even though I shouldn't because Finnick is desperate, and I know he's desperate. He's been worried about her since we've gotten here and I'm well aware of this, and I shouldn't use him but I have to.

"I'll help to try to persuade Haymitch," Finnick promises, "But ultimately it's Haymitch decision because this is his plan."

"Thank you, Finnick," I say, heading towards the hovercraft. Before I ascend the ladder I add, "And I'll find Annie."

He smiles and waves as I disappear into the craft. Haymitch is already buckled into one of the seats behind the pilot.

"What did he want?" He asks as I sit down.

"Just saying goodbye," I answer, placing the bag by my feet. Haymitch gives a pointed look at the bag, but thankfully says nothing.

The ride is short and before too long the pilot announces we are almost over District 11. I peer out the window, waiting to get a look of the expansive fields.

I can tell there is a problem before the district comes into view. The smell in the air changes. Something is burning.

I look back at the window, but this time I see everything.

"Haymitch," I say, gaping out the windows, "Look at the fields."

* * *

_There you go._

_Kind of a slow chapter, so I left as a cliffhanger. And we caught a glimpse of Gale in this chapter. He'll be back later. _

_Until next week._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'M BACK! Finally. I feel so awful for taking so long to update. I know I said once a week, and I meant it when I said, but... Agh! This chapter took me forever. I wrote it then deleted it, then rewrote it, then deleted parts of it and added parts. So yeah.... Chapter 4. Oh and..._

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. READ IT WILL YOU? **_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It's on fire.

The district is on fire. Burning, blazing, flickering, flaming. The fields that are supposed to be supplying Panem with food are black, dead. Images of the people working in these fields during our tour flash through my mind, and I wonder how many were there when these fires started.

"Oh God, the whole district's on fire," Haymitch says, startling me with his sudden proximity. He's standing directly behind me, peering out the window.

In the distance, where the center of town should be, a large cloud of grey smoke floats into the sky. On the top of it, I can just see a hovercraft flying back into the clouds. This is the Capitol's doing. They're destroying District 11 just like they did to 12.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Haymitch, spinning around, but he's already heading out the door.

"Haymitch!" I call, jogging after him as he hurries down a hallway towards the pilot's room.

"What are we going to do?" I repeat, but he ignores me and throws open the door revealing our pilot.

"Get out of here, now," Haymitch orders the pilot, "Fly on to ten. And radio back to thirteen. Tell them to send hovercrafts to look for survivors."

The pilot nods and Haymitch closes the door with a shake of his head.

"We aren't going to help?" I demand, angry as I follow him back to the room.

"What do you suggest we do? Use our emergency fire extinguisher to fight these flames? The others will help out the survivors, that's all we can do now," He snaps, obviously irritated with our situation, or maybe just me.

"We could do something," I say, quieter, looking out the window at the bright flames, "Go and pick up some people." The faces of Rue's and Thresh's families flash in my mind.

But Haymitch shakes his head. "You don't understand. Look, in case you haven't realized, sweetheart," He snaps, "You aren't the 'girl on fire' anymore. You go near those flames and you'll be burned."

I sit in a chair, allowing my head to fall into my hands. "I know. I'm the mockingjay, now," I say bitterly, "I know."

Haymitch looks at me sideways. "You should take more pride in that. You're everyone's hope, Katniss. These people believe in you, rely on you to bring them change. As long as your alive, people can allow themselves to dream of something better," He pauses and looks out the window at the passing sky, "You should be damn proud of that."

I fall silent from his speech. Soundlessly, I stand and go to the small bathroom.

_Pride_? I scoff, looking at myself in the mirror.

_What exactly should I be proud about? The pain I've caused, the destruction, the death?_

As I look, it's like every one of my faults is on display.

I'm a killer. I've killed people, killed them out of instinct. Killed them because it was the game. I've witnessed so many deaths, too many deaths, more deaths than anyone should ever see. And then there's the danger I've put everyone around me in. Every person of District 12 has lost their home and loved ones because of me. Cinna, the only person of the Capitol I truly liked, could be anywhere, or even dead because of what he did for me, for the rebellion. Enobaria, Johanna, and Peeta are captured, locked up somewhere in the Capitol being tortured or killed.

Would things be better if I hadn't made it out of those first Games?

No.

I shake my head, dropping my gaze away from the terrible things reflecting back at me.

No.

All these things, all these problems are the Capitol's doing, not mine. They may have done them because of me, but I did not do these awful things. And, right now, the situation would not be better if I were dead. Because we still have a chance, a chance at change. If we can win against the Capitol and give all of Panem a better life, then I will follow Haymitch's advice and be proud.

I slip back into the main room, sit in a chair, and watch the sky fly by.

----

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One. We've been to them all. Each one just as eager as the last to support the rebellion.

I didn't have to do much, just sit and listen as Haymitch talked for the two of us. By the time we were in Eight, I realized I was just there to symbolize the rebellion, not help convince people to fight for us. Not that any convincing had been necessary, except for in Two and One.

I found Annie in Four. Rescued her from the Victors Village where the Peacekeepers had her and the others locked up. Haymitch stayed angry at me for the rest of our journey for running off and 'unnecessarily endangering' myself, but I didn't care. Because I've finally done something right. I no longer owe Finnick.

Annie is different than I expected. I thought she would be insane, maybe because I had only seen her on TV, hysterical and crazy because she thought she would be thrown into her worst nightmare. But she wasn't, not really.

She remained silent for most of the ride, gazing out the window with wide eyes that reminded me of a deer who had sensed danger. Periodically, she would ask a question, which was always one of two things. Either, 'Where are we?' or 'Where are we going?' Every time she asked, I would remind her. Other than that, no one spoke.

But now we are landing back in District 13, and I can see Finnick waiting for use below. I'm glad I won't have to disappoint him.

I see Finnick's green eyes light up as he sees Annie stepping off the hovercraft.

"Annie!" He cries, running forward to embrace her.

I pass them, allowing the two to reunite privately. Plus, I need to find Plutarch.

As I walk through the district, I notice that more people crowd the space. _From Eleven,_ I think to myself.

I find Plutarch, alone, in the usual meeting room.

"Hello, Katniss," He greets when he notices me, "I assume your trip went well."

"Except for in eleven."

"Ah, yes," He replies, straightening up, "We've had a surge of refugees from that district."

"What happened?" I question.

Plutarch shrugs. "I asked the mayor the same thing when he arrived. Asked him why he didn't wait like we had planned. He told me he had wanted to, but the district is so big, and the people are so mistreated that they took control into the own hands. Unfortunately, things did go well. I guess it just goes to show that we need to stand united if we're going to take down the Capitol."

I nod, realizing how important this trip was for the rebellion.

"Is there something you needed?" He asks, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes," I respond, remembering what I came for. I need to find out what he and Beetee know and aren't telling me. "The Training Center?"

A look of understanding passes across his face. "Yes. You've been wondering about that?" I nod. "You see, the day after we landed one of the District Twelve survivors came to see us. Said she had found something in the rubble, watched it drop from the sky once the bombings stopped."

"What was it?" I ask.

"A case, with your name written on it. Inside was a tape from the Capitol."

"Why haven't I seen this," I ask, my anger rising, "Has Haymitch been hiding it from me?"

"No," Plutarch answers, shaking his head, "No. Haymitch doesn't even know this things exists."

"How?"

"He wasn't there when it was given to us. Finnick, Beetee, and I watched what was on it. I wanted to tell Haymitch about it immediately, but Finnick and Beetee talked me out of it. They knew better than I that it would just upset him."

"Why didn't you show me," I demand, "It was for me. I want to see it."

Plutarch shakes his head. "No, believe me, you don't."

My mind is racing, trying to think of something that would upset Haymitch, that I wouldn't want to watch. I feel the color begin to drain from my face when I think I've figured it out.

"What is on that tape?"

* * *

**R&R**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Okay so it's not _that _important, but I was thinking about either having part of the next chapter in Gale's POV or the chapter after that (probably the former). Would anyone want to read that? I feel bad for neglecting him and I feel that things will make more sense if we take a look into his thoughts. I'm probably going to do it, unless everyone is completely against the idea (or if I can't write Gale). So tell me if you like the thought.

And... I've been playing around with an AU idea for THG. It's no where near ready to be posted, and I'll finish this first, but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it. It would basically follow the plot line of THG (the time K is in the arena), but it would have some differences and be set in more of a present day time period. Also, the characters' main goal wouldn't be to kill each other, so we'd learn more about the others (Cato, Clove, Thresh, etc.) I don't want to give too much away, but the idea is they are locked up for an amount of time, forced to face frightening things, and end up killing each other off. Sounds lovely, no? Anyway, if anyone would be interested in it, let me know. AND I BETTER NOT SEE A STORY LIKE THIS POP UP ANYTIME SOON!!!

Oh, and while I'm here... Thanksgiving Break is fast approaching, which means one week of no school (YES!!!). So that means (well I should be able to update once or twice and) that I'll have time to read, something I don't get to do because of my homework load. So any book suggestions you have would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
